


Loopholes and Flaws

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Demon Shane Madej, Like, Multi, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Psychic Ryan Bergara, but hes stupid and dosent know it, i don't actually know what im doing, i don't fuckn know, i don't know C.C's real name so we're calling him Clyde, more characters to be added? - Freeform, oh god what am i DOING, shane finds the entire thing hilarious, this is a lot more serious than the summery makes it out to be, very loose, very loose ideas about demons and death and life, we got demons yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Shane has made plenty of deals in his lifetime--he's made deals with men on their deathbeds, deals with women who wanted more from their life, deals with flaws and loopholes, deals that always, inevitably, worked in his favor.Most deals worked in his favor, an any rate.





	Loopholes and Flaws

“Make a deal with me.”

Tinsley paused, his hand held right over Ricky’s throat, the other planted on the stair beside his head. “I can’t make a deal with you--”

“Oh, yes you can.” Ricky reached up, yanking Tinsley down by his tie. His lips were coated in the blood he had coughed up, and when he split them into a grin Tinsley could see the blood staining his teeth. “Because I know what you _are_.”

“And what is it that I am, Ricky?” Tinsley let himself get closer. He could see the life leaving Rick’s eyes, his soul seeping out with his blood, black mixing with red. 

Ricky Goldsworth wouldn’t live to see the sunrise.

“A demon, Clyde. That what you are.” 

Tinsley saw no reason to deny it. This man would have found out tonight, when Tinsley would walk out of this farm house with Ricky’s soul in his pocket and his life held in Death’s hands. “And what is it that you have to offer me? You’re dying, Ricky. You have nothing left but the blood staining your clothes.” 

“I still have my life. I may be dying, but I’m still a free man—you haven’t caught me yet, Clyde.” Ricky’s lips split into an even wider grin. His entire mouth was red. “You let me live, you let me see another sunrise, and the rest my life is yours. You’ll own me—I’ll be your own personal bellboy.” 

Ricky started coughing and choking, the knife in his gut following his movements. 

Tinsley wrapped a hand around the handle of the knife. He pulled it out of Ricky’s abdomen in one smooth motion, pressing his hand against the wound to stanch the blood flow. Ricky groaned, his body jerking with the movement. 

So many people made an offer like that. They were willing to be a slave to demons and monsters if it meant they could live. 

Tinsley though it was rather sad. 

“Your life for your life. Interesting offer, Ricky.” Tinsley put his entire weight on the wound, smiling slowly as he pushed more blood out. “But is it worth it?” 

“You would _own me_ , Clyde.” Ricky spat it out. 

“I’m already gonna own you. Your soul is already mine.” Tinsley pulled away, watching in delight as Ricky’s hands shot up to replace where Tinsley’s had been. “But I’ll make your trade. I’m feeling generous.” 

“You’ll let me live?”

“To see another sunrise, just like you said.” The soft morning sunshine filtered in through the cracked window, warming Tinsleys back. “And now you’ve seen it.”

Ricky’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “You son of a bitch—“

“Shoulda been more specific.” Tinsley leaned down, lifting Ricky’s hand from his side. The blood was warm, squishing between their fingers as Tinsley pressed them together. Ricky tried to jerk away, but Tinsley just brought his other hand up to cup the back of his head and hold Ricky still. He pressed their lips together, swallowing Ricky’s growl and blood. “And now the deal is sealed, baby.” 

“You—!” Ricky tensed, then he was coughing again and splattering blood across Tinsley's face. 

Tinsley watched as Ricky fought off Death’s hands, reaching forward to yank his soul from his chest as Death finally choked him out.

He nodded to Death as he pocketed the soul, falling back on his heels as the door to the little farmhouse splintered open.

“TINSLEY!” 

“I’m okay, Dick.” Tinsley looked back at Richard Leeds, gun held in shaky hands and face red and sweaty. “I had to kill Goldsworth.” 

Leeds blinked, letting his gun fall to his side. “Why? How?”

“He was going to break my neck.” Tinsley shrugged. He was being far to casual, he knew, but he could blame it on the shock of killing a man later. “I took a kitchen knife and stabbed him.” 

Leeds looked around the little kitchen. There was a knife missing from the block. “Good God man—“ then he looked to Tinsley, still crouching by Ricky, who was sprawled out on the stairs. “At least you’re alright.” 

Tinsley gave a tight smile. 

He didn’t necessarily have to kill Ricky Goldsworth. It would have been entirely too easy to throw the smaller man off his back, slam his head into the counter and knock him out. He would have, too, if Death hadn’t come to collect. 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Leeds offered a hand, wincing at the bruises on Tinsley’s neck. “Holly’s just outside. Go have her check you out.” 

Tinsley scowled. Holly was the last person he wanted to see. “Dick, I’m fine—“

“Don’t argue with me on this one.”

Tinsley sighed. He took Leeds’ hand, pulling himself up. He hadn’t noticed that some of Ricky’s blood had soaked into his pants, the fabric pulling from where it had stuck to his legs.

“Go home, Clyde. Change your clothes, drink some whisky, then come back to the station.” Leeds squeezed Tinsley’s hand. “We’ll take care of everything here.”

Tinsley nodded. 

Leeds let go of his hand, slapping his back on his way out. 

Tinsley took a pause on the pouch. He looked back inside, tilting his head as he looked at Ricky’s body. Death still hovered over it, watching the cops as they swarmed through the house. Then Death looked up, locking eyes with Tinsley.

Tinsley looked away, shoving his hand in his pocket and squeezing Ricky’s soul. 

He was going to have to leave soon. He shouldn’t linger in a town like this for too long. People were already starting to get suspicious, and Death wouldn’t let him stay—not now.

Tinsley took a deep breath, letting the cool spring breeze fill his lungs. 

Perhaps he would finally take Leeds up on the Sodder case.

**Author's Note:**

> im actually like, really nervous to post this. Real People Fanfic is not something i do, and I always feel awkward when I do it? 
> 
> but I had an idea that would not leave me alone, so here we are
> 
> ((I don't actually know if i want this platonic or romantic, so i'll put both up for now))


End file.
